Between the Two
by Shinrima
Summary: Sesshomaru finds a mikoyoukai. Who is she and how is she connected to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha? Will she stay with Inuyasha or Sesshomaru?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. WARNING: This is my first fic so if you have anything you want to say about it, say it. *smiles*  
  
Chapter 1: Who are you?  
  
Nyura looked at her village, it was burned and destroyed and there were bodies lying everywhere.  
  
Nyura fell to the ground, her black-brown shoulder length hair blew against the breeze, her dark brown eyes filled with tears, she cried out in anguish.  
  
Just then a group of lizard youkai walked up to her, Nyura transformed from her human form to a youkai.  
  
She stood up, but this time her hair was up to her waist, at the tips it had a tint of silver, her eyes were green and filled with anger, she also had a silver colored tail and two pointed dog ears, which were also silver but had a tint of gold on the tips and on her forehead were a blue arrow and a gold star. She also had two pale blue streaks on each side of her cheek.  
  
Nyura glared at the lizard youkai that were in front of her. They were the ones that had destroyed her village.  
  
Nyura drove the youkai away from her village and into the forest. She ran for quite a long time when she sensed a very strong youkai up ahead, she stopped and unsheathed her sword, ready to fight the approaching youkai.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sesshomaru was walking through his forest alone; he had left Rin and Jakken at the castle, he then felt a pack of youkai. Sesshomaru then sensed a fairly strong youkai with a funny scent.  
  
Sesshomaru sniffed the air; 'They are close.' he thought. He walked swiftly and looked through the trees and found and a beautiful female youkai with markings similar to him.  
  
He sniffed and noticed that she was the one with the funny scent. She then murmured something and the remaining lizard youkai were lying on the floor, her attacks were very effective and quite advanced for her age, but he also understood the queer scent within her.  
  
She was a miko, and a very strong one too.  
  
Within minutes, all the lizard youkai were dead and she was the only one left. She had a few cuts and rips in her fight kimono.  
  
She pushed her sword back into its sheath and turned to the wall of trees that Sesshomaru was hiding in.  
  
She smirked and flung her hand in his direction, immediately the trees that surrounded the area were gone.  
  
Sesshomaru stood there and knocked all the trees away from him. He looked up and her and drew out Tenseiga.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Nyura looked at the youkai that had approached during her battle, she looked at him, a bit surprised but bowed.  
  
She looked at Sesshomaru and then said "My apologies Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. The village Shinya has been destroyed. This pack of youkai destroyed everything in it." She looked down at the youkai and bowed again, but then withdrew her sword and looked up at the sky.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her and said calmly "I do not need to know about that worthless village of yours, bitch, who are you?" Still holding Tenseiga, he swung it in her direction, but to his surprise the surrounding trees and grass were torn from the soil, but she was still planted on her feet.  
  
Nyura closed her eyes at his harsh words but looked at him and smiled again before saying rather sadly "I guess my village has nothing to do with you, my name is Na-  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Who is this girl, her power is familiar to Naraku, but weaker and pure' Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru was brought back to his senses and looked at her but then a blinding light engulfed the girl's body and her scream filled the air.  
  
The light died away and he saw her fall to her knees and her head was bent low. He looked at the girl's face; it was full of anger, hate and pain.  
  
He watched her as she grabbed her sword, which she had dropped and plunged it back into its sheath. 'So, she's not going to use her sword, is she?' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
Sesshomaru was quite amused at this and looked at her. She stood up and glowed a vibrant blue. He looked at her, she was different now, and she was a human. (She's back to her original description, it's in the beginning of the chapter: shoulder length hair etc.) Again she looked back up into the sky.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Nyura stood up and looked up at the sky, she knew why the youkai had attacked, she knew who had ordered them to hurt her. She knew who it was.  
  
Again she looked up, the person looked at her and gave her a cruel smile, before sending another attack her way.  
  
Nyura blocked the attack but flinched at the contact. The person jumped from her feather and landed two metres away from Nyura.  
  
Nyura lowered her gaze to the person that stood in front of her; she glared at her brother's slave.  
  
"You know what I'm here for Naruma, now hand it over." The person demanded.  
  
Nyura glared at Kagura, "Go to hell." And with that Nyura grabbed her bow and arrow and aimed it and Kagura.  
  
Hope you liked it!! Shinrima  
  



End file.
